Street Fighter: Sage's Fist
by Beekeeper101
Summary: This is a tale about a young man named Naruto Uzumaki one of the last disciples of an ancient fighting style known as The Sage's Fist. Join him as he discovers a hidden power that was locked away inside of him long as he dose battle against evil forces that would intend on using his power for their diabolical plots. All while searching for answers to his missing parents whereabouts
1. Prologue:

**Hey everyone Beekeeper here I know a lot of you cannot wait until the next installment of Redemption but fear not the next chapter will be coming out soon and in the mean time I hope you'll all enjoy my newest cross over between the Naruto and Street Fighter universes and depending on how these first chapters go will depend if I'll keep this story going or not but for now sit back and relax and enjoy **

**Prologue:**

Screams from hundreds of spectators cheering on the two fighters as they enter the ring.

"Welcome one and all to the final round of The Street Fighter Tournament!" The announcer said.

"In this corner we have The returning champion himself Sasuke Uchiha ." The audience's cheers grew louder as a spot light shined above the fighter.  
Sasuke had dark spiky hair that covered part of his face and wore a gray sleeveless high collar shirt, with a fan that was colored red on top and white on the bottom, the young fighter also wore dark blue wrist bands.

"And in this corner, we have the newcomer who quickly moved through the ranks of this year's tournament. Please give a warm welcome to, Naruto Uzumaki." The audience's cheers once again grew louder as the spot light shined over him.

Naruto had spiky blonde hair, whisker scars on both his cheeks and wore a dark orange sleeveless Gi that was colored black around the edges, red fighting gloves, and a black colored head band.

"Now everyone expects an exciting match from you two." The announcer said as both fighters stared down at each other.

"Hiya nice to meet ya." Naruto said as he bowed in respect to his opponent.

The young fighter was surprised to hear his opponent reply with nonchalant laugh.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're so pitiful kid" Sasuke replied.

"Oh yeah what's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked with smug look on his face.

"It's nothing personal...It's just." The young raven haired fighter said as he opened his arms to his side.

"Everyone is amateur compared to me."

Naruto could feel his fists tightly clenching until they began to pop.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said.

"Well I'm gonna make you eat those words!"

"Heh" Sasuke said as he quickly raised his arms towards his face.

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke said while Naruto quickly bent his left arm against his side, while lifting his right arm next to his head.

"Fighters ready?" The announcer said as the anticipation grew between both fighters

"FIGHT!"

As soon as the announcer began the fight both Naruto and Sasuke charged straight towards one another, with each of their fists drawn to one another.

Naruto was the one to throw the first punch, but Sasuke quickly blocked Naruto's attack. He quickly countered by swinging his right knee and thrust it straight into Naruto's abdomen.

The young fighter coughed out a small stream of saliva as he felt a surge of pain from Saskue's attack.

"His kicks are powerful." Naruto said as he winced in pain.

He then leapt high over Sasuke while tightly holding onto his shoulders. Then as Naruto returned to the ground he threw Sasuke over his head and straight to the ground below.

Shocked at the recovery speed of his opponent Sasuke had little time to think as he quickly rolled over the mat and ricocheted straight towards Naruto with his fist held high.

The young fighter quickly swayed to the side and avoided Sasuke's punch. Once he landed on the ground again Sasuke kept his body low and quickly spun his left leg clockwise.

Seeing this Naruto leapt into the air while spinning his right leg counterclockwise. Successfully landing three kicks against Sasuke's face, causing the young fighter to sway around the arena.

As Naruto returned to the ground, Sasuke found his sight slowly becoming blurry and disorientating.

"No...I cannot lose here!" Sasuke said to himself as he held the palm of his left hand against his left eye.

The young fighter could feel his anger and rage channeling into his fist as he ran straight towards Naruto while throwing his fists towards him in an aggressive barrage.

Naruto quickly crossed both his arms in front of him and blocked every punch, but the force behind every blow forced the young fighter to slide against the mat.

Sasuke quickly raise his right leg and slammed it against Naruto's side, causing the fighter to flinch.

"Now's my chance!" Sasuke said as he leapt high into the air while performing a series of somersaults.

Once he reached the peak of his jump, Sasuke extended his right foot above his head while aiming towards a staggering Naruto.

The young fighter ignored the pain the was searing through his body and gathered all his might within his right arm.

He then leapt into the air while raising his arm high above his head and met Sasuke's final challenge.

"Jōshō kaeru ken!" Naruto shouted as his and Sasuke's attacks collided.

At first it seemed as though Naruto's punch had just glazed Sasuke's face. But within a blink of an eye Sasuke felt a tremendous force against his face and was sent flying across the arena and crashed into the audience's bleachers.

As Naruto returned to the ground, it was clear to everyone that Naruto's last attack was enough to knock out the former champion out of his title.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS!" The announcer said.

"After an amazing blow to the head. The former champion has been force into submission which means!" The announcer said as he walked over to Naruto's side where he raised his arm high into the air.  
"THE WINNER OF THIS YEARS STREET FIGHTER TOURNAMENT IS, NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

The audience's cheers slowly became a roar of excitement as Naruto found himself lost in the moment.

He then gave the biggest, weariest smile he could and proudly raised his other arm in victory.

"Pervy Sage...I did it!" The young fighter said to himself.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

As the Autumn rains poured down on the hectic city, amongst the afternoon rush hour commuters. We find a young man enjoying his last moments in the big city before returning to his home and the family he loves.

"Kid...Hey Kid!" An anxious taxi driver shouted.

"C'mon the meter's running!"

"Just one sec." The you man said as he placed the hood of his orange and black toad face hoodie on. The eyes of the hood had yellow colored eyes with black horizontal pupils.

The pouring rain was not enough to stop the young man as he slipped an envelop inside a nearby mail box.

"Dear Pervy Sage,

I just couldn't wait to tell you and granny Tsunade when I got back. I actually won the Street Fighter Tournament, looks like you're treating me to that ramen bar in Tokyo once I get back home hehe. Anyways it's gonna be another day or two until I land back in Japan due to some heavy down pour here in the states.

Attached to this letter are a bunch of pictures I took when I was in New York City, and in one of them I totally made it look like I was picking the statue of liberty's nose bwahah...

Anyways I really do miss you guys, and I'm really looking forward to coming home and telling you guys all about my adventures, and to another round of training with ya Pervy Sage. I met a guy in the tournament, Saskue Uciha.

Man oh man he was by far one of the toughest guys I have ever fought, and he made me realize that I need to go further in my training.

Anyway my taxi cab is gonna be here soon to pick me up, so I'll end my letter here.

Oh by before I go make sure and give granny Tsunade a big hug for me and tell Shizune I said Hi.

I gotta go I love you guys and I'll see you all soon

Love your grandson, Naruto."

"Ladies and gentle men, we are now beginning our descent into Tokyo International Air Port." A female flight attendant's voice said over an intercom.

"We kindly ask for everyone to fold your trays neatly back into their holsters. And place your seats into their upright positions.

The young man gave a big hearty yawn while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He slowly gazed out the window. He watched the twinkling lights from the city streets and skyscrapers and felt a surge of nostalgia flowing through him.

"I'm back." The young man said to himself.

Moments after his plane had safely landed, we find the young man standing in front of the luggage carrousel, when he suddenly found himself eavesdropping in a conversation between two men.

"Really the guy who won this year's Street Fighter Tournament is here in Tokyo?" One of the men said.

"Yup but I would hate to be that guy right now." The other man said.

"Why's that?"

"Well rumor is that a lot of the world's greatest fighters have been staking out here for the last few days, and all of them want a piece of the champ."

Suddenly beads of sweat fell down the back of the young man's head, he even found himself struggling to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Darn it, where's my freaking bag!" The young man said as his body became more jittery.

A ray of hope finally came, as the young man finally found his luggage as it slowly rid on the carrousel. He quickly pulled on his hood and quickly grabbed his bag, while hastily searching for the nearest exit.

Truth to the two men's words, he saw a couple of Martial Artist leaning against a nearby exit.

"Son of a...Those two guys were right, I recognize those goons from the tournament." The young man said.

One of the men quickly recognized the young man and alerted his comrade. The young man quickly turned himself around in hopes to escape, but as soon as did he came face to face with another group of fighters.

"I'm surrounded." The young man said as all of the fighters circled around him.

The young man looked all around as he notice some of the fighters popped their knuckles while others entered in their fighting stances.

"Are you the guy who won the last Street Fighter Tournament?" One of the men asked.

"Who wants to know?" The young man asked as he tried to hide his face underneath his toad themed hoodie.

The older man laughed as he and the others moved in closer to the young fighter.

"Everyone saw how you took down the previous champ in the last tournament." Another man said.

"Yeah didn't even look like you hit the guy, let alone send him flying to Timbuktu."

"So an even bigger question is, did he loose the tournament on purpose. Or did you two make some back alley kinda deal and split the prize money?"

Everyone saw the grin on the young man's face.

"Eh what's so funny kid?" one of the fighters asked.

The young man lowered his bag to the floor and dug deep into it.

"That's an interesting story you guys had going on but..." The young man said as he held out a white envelope.

"As you all can see all the winning prize money is in this envelope, granted I spent a couple of dollars last night on some American food. I mean it was my very first time trying food outside Japan and all."

"Why you no good snot nosed little brat!" One of the men shouted as he charged straight towards the young man from behind.

With lightning fast reflexes the young man quickly lifted his left arm and smacked the man right in the face.

Everyone was shocked as the man quickly dropped to the floor like a lead weight.

"He's fast." One of the fighters said to himself.

"As you can see I actually won the tournament fair and square." The young man said.

"And I'll have to be honest, that Uchiha guy. He was the toughest opponent I have ever fought, besides my master that is."

"Arrogant little..."" Another man shouted as he and three others charged straight towards him.

The young man quickly lowered his body and swung his right leg counter clock wise, causing the man to trip. He quickly continued his attack by grabbing the man's leg while spinning him around until he threw him into another man.

"Now's my chance!" The other fighter shouted as he threw his right fist towards the young man.

Everyone was shocked to see how the young fighter was able to catch the man's fist behind his head.

"You know..." The young man said as he tighten his grasp over the man's arm while making him wince in pain .

"It's not polite...TO SNEAK UP ON SOME ONE!" The young man shouted as he pulled on the man's arm towards him, while thrusting his right elbow into the man's abdomen three times. He then used the man's weight against him and threw the fighter in front of him, causing him to crash into the group of fighters.

"Alright that's it everyone let's get the jump on this little brat!" One of the fighters shouted as he and the others charged towards the young man.

He grinned as he quickly dug into his pants pocket.

"EAT THIS!" The young man shouted as he threw a smoke bomb onto the ground.

Once the smoke bomb came into contact with the floor, a flash of light blinded all the fighters. Then a massive cloud of smoke engulfed everyone in sight, except for the young man who used the cloud of smoke as a diversion to escape.

"Don't let him get away!" One of the men shouted as they saw the young fighter escape through nearby sliding doors.

All the fighters soon chased after the young man outside the airport. But as soon as all the fighters exited the air port, they were all shocked to see that the young man was nowhere to been seen.

One of the fighters noticed a young woman in a light pink kimono and light pink umbrella standing near the bus shuttle.

"Excuse me, have you seen a kid in a goofy toad hoodie running through here?" One of the fighters asked.

"Oh yeah I saw him running over there." The young woman said as she pointed towards her right.

"Thanks lady." The man shouted as he and the others ran off.

Once all the fighters were gone the young woman vanished in a cloud of smoke, and appeared was the young man in the toad themed hoodie.

"Hehe that'll show ya you big lummox." The young man said as he hailed a nearby taxi cab."

"HEY YO TAXI!" The young man shouted.

Suddenly a nearby taxi cab slowly stopped next the young man, he then entered the cab through the rear.

"Where to kid?" The driver asked

The young man didn't answer right away but looked out through the window while he slowly took his hood off.

"Can you take me to the entrance of the Myoboku forest?" The young man asked.

"Uhh sure but that's a three hour drive outside the city." The driver replied.

"Don't worry I can pay for it." The young man said.

"Okay kid suit yourself." The driver said as he slowly pulled out of the airport.

"Say aren't you that kid who won the Street Fighter Tournament?" The driver asked.

The young man giggled.

"Yup that's me." He said while giving a big grin

"Wowie that's incredible kid, mind telling me all about it. I'll wave the fee for ya if you do."

"Uh sure I guess, I mean it's gonna be awhile till we get there. Plus how could I refuse a free ride?" The young man said as taxi drove into the city.


	3. Chapter 2:

Chapter Two:

As the crowd of high school children slowly exited the school bus, while on a routine field trip to a national forest outside the city.

We see two young female students still inside the bus, a pink hair colored girl and a a midnight colored hair girl with light lavender eyes, sill sitting inside the school bus

"Hinata...Why can't you focus on normal girl things for once?" The pink colored hair girl said as she and the other girl were watching the beginning of a match on the other girl's laptop.

"Bu...But Sakura, this is recorded footage of the final round of this year's Street Fighter Tournament." Hinata said.

"Oh who's that guy coming into the ring, he's cute." Sakura asked.

"That's Saskue Uchia , the current champion." Hinata replied.

"And what about him?" Sakura asked as the challenger entered the ring.

"Th...That's...Nar...Naruto Uzu...Uzumaki." Hinata said with a blush.

"He...He's a newcomer...And before this year's tournament...No one has even heard of him."

They both watched as the competitors each took their fighting stances.

"Well I can already tell that Saskue is gonna beat the tar outta that blonde hair wanna be CHAAA!" Sakura said as the fight began.

The girls were astounded as the combatants exchanged blow per blow, and were amazed at the fighting level of both competitors.

"Look Saskue is gonna finish the fight with this last move!" Sakura shouted.

"But look...Naruto is leaping into the air as well." Hinata said.

They watched as the newcomer threw one last punch at the champion.

" See It didn't even make contact." Sakura said.

Both girls were shocked as an invisible force from Naruto's punch sent Saskue flying through the air and crashing into the bleachers.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Sakura shouted while shaking her fists in the air.

"In...Incredible." Hinata said to herself.

"He was able to shoot a huge amount of his energy in that last punch."

"Huh what was that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

Suddenly a male teacher rushed onto the bus, frantically searching for the two girls.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING ON THE BUS, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE WITH THE REST OF THE CLASS!"

"Sorry sensei." Both girls shouted as they quickly gathered their belongings and ran off the bus.

Moments after the girls had caught up with the group, Sakura notice a faint blush on Hinata's face.

"Eh, Hinata what are you thinking of?" Sakura asked with a devilish grin.

"N...Nothing!" Hinata blurted out while the blush on her face grew darker.

"Oh...Well is it that Saskue from the video we watch...Or that Naruto guy?"

Sakura noticed how Hinata flinched the moment she mentioned his name.

"So it was Naruto then eh?"

Hinata then hid her dark red face behind her hands.

"S...Sakura please n...Not so loud."

"Oh relax Hinata you know I'm just kidding." Sakura said as she gently patted Hinata's back.

"So aside from what we saw in the video, have you heard of anything else on this Naruto kid?"

"We...Well...I found out that...He's from Japan...He's sixteen...And because he was in the last Street Fighter Tournament, he spent some time in America."

Sakura then tilted her head up while rubbing the bottom of her chin.

"So he's sixteen, a good year older than you. And that he's from Japan like us eh?" She then began to giggle.

"Maybe you'll have a chance encounter with him and fall in love eh Hinata?" Sakura giggle while gently rubbing her elbow into Hinata's side.

Sakura was surprised when Hinata didn't respond.

"Hey Hinata are you..."

Just before Sakura could finish her sentence, she noticed how Hinata was staring off into the distance. She turned her attention towards the same direction and noticed how Hinata was staring at a young man in a dark orange and black toad themed hoodie. As he was walking down a path that lead deep into the mountains .

"No way..." Sakura said in awe.

"It...It's...H...Him..." Hinata said.

"I...I have to see him." Hinata said as she quickly ran towards him.

"HINATA WAIT!" Sakura shouted as she followed Hinata into the forest.

The two young girls were amazed at how the young fighter was able to stay ahead of them even though they were running as fast as their bodies would let them.

"Hinata...You know were so screwed if the teacher catches us this far into the forest unchaperoned." Sakura said in between breaths.

"I don't care!" Hinata replied as she some how gained more speed.

"I can't explain it...But I just have to..." But just before she could finish her sentence, Hinata suddenly lost her footing and tumbled down the hillside. As she slide through nearby trees and bushes, she suddenly felt weightless as though she was some how able to fly. But once she saw the bottom of the deep ravine, and felt the force of gravity returning. She knew she was slowly falling to her doom.

"HINATA!" Sakura shouted.

Unaware to the girls, while treading down the lower half of the hill side. The young man had heard Sakura's screams of terror.

"Whoa what was that?" The young man asked as he quickly turned around while pulling down his hood.

To his shock he watched as a young girl was slowly falling from above the hill side and into the caverns below.

"Oh no if that girl falls into the caverns, she's a goner..."The young man said as he felt his body slowly moving into action.

"Just hang on kid I'm coming!" The young man shouted as he gathered the energy within himself.

"I only got one shot at this!" The young man said just before he leapt off a nearby cliff.

Just as the young man jumped, he released his all of his gathered energy and shot himself through air.

Both girl's were astounded at the young man's speed as he caught Hinata in midair.

"Gotchya!" The young man shouted as he and the young girl flew through the air and crashed into a nearby mountainside.

"HINATA!" Sakura shouted.

But just as she expected the worst, a silhouette of two people against the rock wall appeared through the cloud of dust.

"No way..." Sakura said in awe.

Upon further inspection it had appeared that the young man had drove his right fist and right foot deep against the wall, while avoiding any injuries to Hinata.

"Hey you okay?" The young man asked, while Hinata laid trembling in his arm.

"Wh...What?" Hinata asked.

As she turned her attention towards the young man, she suddenly felt even more weaker then she already did.

"Y...Y...You're..." Hinata struggled to say.

"Heh, let's save the formalities for later kid. Right now let's see about getting you into more...appropriate accommodations." The young man said as he leapt himself and Hinata into the air.

He then jumped form one ledge to another and brought himself and the girl back to the top of the hillside.

Once safely back ground, the young man gently placed the young girl onto the ground while he caught his breath.

"Hey...Huff huff...You...Didn't...Answer my...Huff huff...question." The young man said.

"Oh...Oh...I...I'm fine...Th...Thanks to you." The young girl said with a blush.

Suddenly a stream of blood ran down the side of her face.

"Oh no you're bleeding." The young man said as he gently placed his hand on the young girl's forehead.

Suddenly the girl's face grew red.

"And you're starting to run a fever too." The young man said as he quickly grabbed his backpack.

"Oh man I don't have anymore bandages." The young man said.

"But I got this." He said as he pulled out a long white headband.

"I haven't worn this in awhile, but don't worry it's clean." The young man said as he poured water from his water bottle on the headband.

"There and...done." The young man said as he tightly wrapped his headband around the young girl's forehead.

"Th...Thanks." The young girl said as her blush grew darker.

"So what's your name kid?" The young man asked.

"O...Oh...M...My name is...Hi...Hinata Hyuga." The young girl said.

"Well nice to meet ya Hinata my name is..."

"I...I know...Na...Naruto...U...Uzumaki."

"Okay...I'm getting major stalker vibes coming from this one." Naruto said to himself as he laughed awkwardly.

"I...Uh...Watched your last battle...On the internet." Hinata said with an shy smile.

"Oh...So then that means you're interested in fighting huh?" Naruto said.

"We...Well..."Hinata began to say.

"HINATA...HINATA!" Another female voice shouted.

As a pink colored haired girl ran up towards the two, Naruto quickly put his hood back on and vanished without a trace.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright Hinata." Sakura said as she held tightly onto Hinata.

"Ye...Yeah...All thanks to..." Hinata said as she looked all around the hill side for him.

"Wh...Where did he go?" Hinata asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Hinata then looked to the ground with a disappointed look on her face.

"N...Nothing."

"Hey Hinata...Where'd ya get that headband?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the headband on her forehead.

"O...Oh...Well...I guess...You can say..." Hinata said.

"It was a gift from a friend." The young girl said with a smile.


End file.
